Off for You
by anchan1989
Summary: The last episodes got me excited for Skitz. Just a sweet pairing with potential. A funny little scene out of my head. Im willing to write more, if some like it. Thanks to Agent Mary for her nice review. Hope you like chapter 2. Will wait for the next episode now to see where the story goes.
1. Chapter 1

„Soldier! Do you know Leo Fitzs IQ?!"

„N….no…NO SIR!"

The young soldier had a pale face.

His commanding officer, a head taller, stood right before him.

„I dont either! No test ever worked. Or so they told me. This operation was in parts about securing

him for Shield! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

„YES SIR!"

„I hope so. Because our operation briefing was in parts about him and that fact."

A pause.

„Tell me then. How did he get past by you to fly of with one of our own planes?"

„Sir, I….I was…." The man took a deep breath. „He had papers with your code clearence."

The man in front of him sighed.

„You are telling me, that a man known around the world for his computer expertise showed you a

digital clearance, 2 days after we took him , his fellow team members and their hole base into

custody and you let him fly of without any calls?"

„Sir….I….screwed up. I will…"

„No son. Its ok. You followed orders. The code is enough, as it reads in all protocols."

His voice cracked a bit.

„It was my task to watch the base and so it´s my fault."

He let of a little smile.

„Needed to be a dick. My time on the recieving end will come. You are dismissed."

„YES SIR!"

Meanwhile

200 miles away, 10000 ft up in the sky

„Dammit Leo, what are you doing? What am I doing?"

Fitz sat alone in the cockpit, sweating.

He again and again thought about the things he could lose with his action, his plan.

His job. His career. Working with Jemma.

But his thoughts always ended with one picture.

Syke, alone, frightened, tears in her eyes.

And then she loses control.

„Cant. I just cant."

His whispers got lost in the empty plane.


	2. Chapter 2

Fitz was impressed.

The frequences used by this other Shield were most heavily incrypted.

It took him 7 minutes to break in. While flying an aircraft.

„Shit! They found out about the safe house."

He ran his fingers through his hair.

Mumbled to himself.

„And this….this….my god….teleporter! Yes, thats it!"

He still had those moments when words weren´t quite there.

He could see , what he wanted to say, shadowy in his mind.

But he failed to grasp them. Again and again.

„God. I hate it so much. How can I help her. I cant even complete a sentence."

„Skye."

He came back. Remembered what the problem was.

Imagined what could happen to her right now.

„Ok Leo. Get it together. You can do this."

He tried to create any clues where they could have gone.

„Its quite possible that there are some larger groups of these special people,

hidden for centuries or even longer."

He remebered the reaction he and the team had when they found out about Skyes powers.

And their team was aware of special people, saw them as heroes.

Still all this angst.

He never could have imagined Jemma reacting the way she did.

All those centuries, the simpler people.

Talk of witches, demons, the devil.

„Maybe these alien hybrids are the background of the witch hunts in old times.

The backbone of the vampire stories.

Who knows."

Suddendly he had his fingers on a bigger picture. Of possible influences in history.

Hints for such groups of special people.

The need for hideouts.

And then it came to him.

„The aliens wanted to use them as weapons in an interstellar war.

A war that involved spave travel, space ships and weapons humanity very possibly cant even

dream of today.

And a thinking, reacting weapon is priceless.

Humanoid weapons who can hold their own in this fight.

That means, that the Kree teached them about the methods of space fight.

The use of technology millennias better then anything we have.

My god!"

He had shivers.

„Thats why there were never any great records about them. No big confrontations.

Cities. Hidden cities!"

He hit his knee with his left fist.

„There are Inhuman cities, societies on this planet.

Possible even beyond.

And Skye could be there.

Holy shit."


	3. Chapter 3

Fitz played with Nick Furys cube in his right hand.

„You are the best Jemma."

He pictured her, lying about not getting into it. Knowing what to do.

„She is a real agent of Shield. Im so proud of her."

Their last talk came up in his mind.

„Fitz. I give you the directors device. It should be the key to many of his secrets, hidden money, weapons.

All parts you need if you want to help Skye.

But you have to promise me something."

His eyes looked up from the ground, directly in her beautiful eyes.

„Dont die."

Fitz didnt know what to say.

Then he just smiled.

„Always the drama queen, arent you?"

She hit him playfully on his left shoulder.

„Who was undercover in Hydra?"

„Yes, yes. You will never stop going on about that, wont you?"

„Hey!" She hit him again.

Fitz laughed.

Suddenly he had the courage to ask.

„I missed you every day, you know that. And now, kowing where you were, it´s…hard to understand.

That you didnt say anything."

„Fitz. I…I already told you.

I feared about your…your mental state."

Both were silent for long seconds.

A kiss on the cheek ended that.

He looked puzzled.

She just said two more words.

„Find her."

As he recalled those moments his face blushed a bit.

„Women."

He shaked his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Skye was back with the team.

She huged him tight when they saw each other again.

Fitz smiled a bit.

Then he thought of Jemma.

He stopped his walk.

„2 girls close to me. 19 year old Fitz would never believe it."

He laughed.

Then he entered the room with the Kree artifact.

„Jemma?"

He wondered to himself why she left.

Then he saw the open door and the cold silent Kree stone.

A whisper

„No."


End file.
